


Falling Into Place

by LilaKuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ex-Best Friends, Past Arguments, i wrote this at midnight okay, stiles is lonely i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaKuh/pseuds/LilaKuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure, his life-long best friend had decided to called it quits on their bro-ship and practically just leave Stiles behind in the dust, but hey, think positive, right?"</p><p>Or, Stiles after he and Scott have a huge argument.<br/>I'm not sure if I will continue this on into other chapters or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you have a prompt or something for me you can just shoot me a message at lazynanami.tumblr.com and i'll get around to it. 
> 
> i wrote this way past midnight a while ago, so critique is welcomed.
> 
> i will definitely most likely elongate the first chapter and/or add more chapters once i get myself motivated again.

After the big fight, Stiles had been strangely okay. Sure, his life-long best friend had decided to called it quits on their bro-ship and practically just leave Stiles behind in the dust, but hey, think positive, right? Even though Scott was one of the real reasons he hung out with the pack, even when he and Stiles had decided to split up, the pack still needed Stiles, and Stiles felt sort of drawn to it. ‘It’ obviously being the crazy dangers that come with being a human in a werewolf pack. He sort of missed it, but didn’t exactly know where he stood since Scott had been his only real link to the pack.

 

After the two split up, Stiles didn’t seem to be affected much, and he took sort of an indifferent stance on most things. At school, he learned not to automatically turn to Scott as soon as he sat down behind him in science. He had seemed to be taking it so well, trying his best not to intervene in Scott’s life other than the curt nods the two exchanged when they passed each other in the hall. He was good at disguising it, he had spent nearly two years with a pack of wolves, he’d gotten better at hiding the scents of emotions.So, for a while he’d gotten by relatively well, falling into a certain pattern of going to school and acting like everything’s going great, as always, and at night, thinking back on what had happened the night Scott had made it clear he didn’t want Stiles intervening with anything anymore. He feels like a stereotypical mopey teenage girl when he does it, but he can’t really help it. It just sort of happens, he’d spent so much time with Scott and the argument had taken a strange sort of emotional toll on him.

 

Stiles found it strangely relaxing, now that Scott was gone, he had more time to think about more important and demanding matters, like Lydia. Especially demanding, in her case. Stiles had split off from Scott, but was still good friends with their mutual friends, like Allison, Isaac, and Lydia. It was a while after the big fight when Stiles had started to feel something in the pit of his stomach, And no, not even the good type of something. At first, it was unrecognizable to him, but it was definitely a bad something. It was growing, too, it started out as a small feelings, but had ended up as a large, dread-inducing feeling by the end of the week. After a while, it became obvious as to what it was. Stiles was lonely.

  
Sure, he had his friends, Lydia, Allison, Erica, maybe even Danny, but none of them were close friends. Not as close as Scott was. It was bad, to say the least, Stiles was even a little envious of Scott because he showed little signs of missing anything or anyone. (read: Stiles) He knew that he was practically forbidden from messing around with Scott, but he also just wanted someone like Scott there for him. Someone that had known him forever that he could talk about anything with. On particularly bad nights when Stiles wouldn’t stop beating himself up for things as stupid as old friendships, he’d take his dad’s alcohol from him not-so-secret alcohol cabinet. He’d use it for a little more relaxation and just a reason to let go and let something else take over for a while. 


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds a friend to hang with for a while and take his bad thoughts away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyo, i dont want you to get the idea that this is meant to be sterek because its not, this chapter is just of them becoming better friends or something, stiles is trying to find replacement for scott

It’s the first time he’s had it in a long while, so at first it tastes sour on his tongue and slides bitterly down his throat. The more he drinks, though, the easier it is and the better he feels. Time passes, he doesn’t know how much, but he doesn’t really care. Before he realizes it, he’s outside, walking through the woods like he’d done hundreds of times before. This time he’s alone, it’s dark, and he’s nowhere close to being in his right mind. Stiles suddenly feels like it’s a great idea to lie down and get some rest in the middle of the woods.

It’s his dad that finds him, and the first thing Stiles sees when he wakes up is look of utter disappointment on his fathers’ face.   
“Really, Stiles?”, is the first thing he hears, and the first thing he does ,is groan a get up. He sighs and rubs his forehead, his head pounding.  
Stiles mumbles a quiet, “Sorry, Dad,” looking at the leafy ground. It’s much too bright to actually look up at his dad. His father slaps a hand on his back and starts directing Stiles to the car.  
“You’re in big trouble, young man.” He says sternly. Stiles just sighs again in response.  
It’s not long until the two are driving home.

The only thing he can think of after he’s back lying on his own bed is the fact that he’s now banned from his car for who knows how long. At least he’s not actually grounded, right? Whatever, He’s bored, his dad is at work, and his best friend is now nonexistent. He sighs and starts clicking through the contacts he has on his phone, needing to make plans with someone. Allison probably wouldn’t--Scott wouldn’t even let her think aout it since they spend basically every waking moment together. Erika would probably be spending time with either Boyd or Isaac, or maybe even both at once. Who knows? Danny still probably thinks Stiles is immature and lame, which is true, so he’s probably a no-go, and the same goes for Lydia. The last person that he’s actually interacted with in the past month would be Derek, but they’re not even friends, he doesn’t think. Acquaintances? Comrades? Even he doesn’t know anymore. Derek literally just sits in a house all day, so why not? Stiles messes around with his phone a little more before he calls his almost-friend, Derek.

*********

At approximately 7:40, Derek knocks on Stiles’ door to pick him up for their scheduled movie night. Derek had finally given in to seeing one of the new nerdy movies that had recently come out that Stiles would not shut up about. Although Derek resented him for bothering him so much that he had to give in, he happily (not really) offered to pick Stiles up, especially because Stiles’ driving privileges had been revoked.   
The drive to the theater isn’t as awkward as it could’ve been, but the conversation still definitely didn’t flow smoothly. Derek and Stiles’ personalities just didn’t merge as well as they had hoped, but they had to do what they could what they had, even if that meant slightly awkward conversations and silences.  
When they’re sitting in their seats, waiting for the movie to start, Derek actually tries to have a conversation with Stiles. A real conversation. Something they’d rarely had before. It started with small talk, Derek asking about Stiles’ life and the weather, and Stiles replying and asking better questions until it seemed they had a real conversation. It’s not until Derek asks whether Scott and Stiles had made up yet when Stiles looks a little bit uncomfortable.  
He’s not sure what to say, even though the answer is a sweet and simple ‘no’. He has too much on his mind, and he doesn’t feel as good as he was. He not-so-smoothly changes the topic after replying with a small shrug. After not too long, the movie starts and he finally relaxes again and is immersed into some nerdy world with Derek by his side.  
Afterwards, Stiles’ mood is back up to 100% and he’s as excited as ever about the sequel, which would probably come out in about a year. When Derek drops him back off at home, they share an awkward hug (because that’s what friends are supposed to do when they part, right?) before they part.  
When Stiles is lying awake on his bed, he doesn’t think about what he usually does. Not about the neverending oblivion he’ll soon fall into, or the fact that he’s only one, tiny, miniscule guy, and there are billions of other, deeming his life basically unimportant. This time, he thinks how there might be a little hope for him at the end of the tunnel. Sure, it might be a long, dark, seemingly neverending tunnel, but there’s a light at the end of it, and theres a small possibility that everything might just end up okay, for once. It’s the best late-night thought he’d had in weeks.


End file.
